


solar flare

by proto_typ3



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proto_typ3/pseuds/proto_typ3
Summary: two hunters and a rogue fall into bed together
Relationships: The Drifter/Male Guardian/Shin Malphur (Destiny)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	solar flare

Harker gasped against Shin’s neck as Drifter unceremoniously pressed two fingers into him.

“Don’t worry, he warms up real quick.”

“Literally.” Shin noted how Harker’s light flared against him. “Everything good?” He asked.

“Yeah, yeah.” He let out a harsh breath. His arms were tense and he still didn’t know how Shin liked to be touched. Drifter had been easy to figure out, he thought despite the many tens of years he had known him. Shin was still some kind of enigma in his mind. 

“You’re tense.” Shin commented. 

“You try bein’ sandwiched.” 

“We could switch.” He offered, eyes flicking back to Drifter, who was still slowly fingering him. Shin was clothed like the asshole he was.

“Absolutely not.” He shuddered as Drifter pressed deeper, trying to find the right spot. “You wanna-  _ ah- _ take some clothes off? Join the party, maybe?” He said, head swimming from the low pulses of pleasure shooting through him. Just push through the onslaught of nerves, that’s what has gotten him this far. In a fraction of a second, Shin, the Man with the Golden Gun, was in his boxers under him. 

“You never do that for me.” Drifter murmured. Harker breathed a curse, trying to keep from shaking. The way he was sat up on his knees and half leaning forward against Shin made his joints protest.

“ _ You _ don’t get into my lap all nice like this.” Shin’s hands reannounced themselves on his ass, patting him once just to make a point. Harker bit down on his tongue.

“Crawl all over me, makin’ me wrestle you out of your armor.” Drifter said like he was calling up a million previous encounters. 

“Shut up, please.” Harker gasped. 

“Aw, thought you-“ Drifter almost got enough words out to tease. 

“Put your goddamn dick in me before I kill you.” He snapped at him.

“You have a type, obviously.” Shin commented as Drifter huffed and aligned his strap.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He said, hardly paying attention as he pressed into Harker.

“You like solar-charged hunters that want to kill you.” Shin said matter-of-factly.

“I’ve liked plenty of other people-“ He slid forward, deeper than expected, and Harker moaned against Shin’s neck, cutting him off. 

“You two,” Harker’s voice wavered as he tried to regather his dignity. The desperate begging can be saved for later. “Are  _ insufferable _ .”

“Sorry.” Drifter leaned down to kiss the back of his neck, hands gentle on his waist. Shin, unexpectedly, pressed a kiss to his temple. “Can I keep going?” 

“Fuck, please.” Harker melted against Shin’s frame as he settled into an easy pace. He kissed his neck experimentally and upon hearing the quiet gasp that left him, left a kiss, then a nibble. Shin’s nails dug into his thighs, bearing more of his neck to Harker. 

“Good?” Harker asked. Shin nodded mutely.

“He’s crazy for neck stuff.” Drifter offered, a hand smoothing across Harker’s scarred back.

“Is that right?” Harker teased. Well, as much as he could while he was getting fucked on Shin’s lap.

“Yeah.” He said quietly, the fire directed towards Drifter dying down. Harker kissed up his neck and down to his clavicle, spicing it up with a few choice bites. He made a low sound and Harker felt a swell of pride in his chest, which was quickly forgotten as Drifter picked up the pace. Harker groaned, trying to bite back his own rise of pitch. Face buried in Shin’s shoulder, he felt Drifter lean down against him, pressing his hips lower until he was almost between Shin’s spread knees, and he slowly realized him and Shin were kissing. His pace faltered and slowed until they parted with a gasp that only added to the growing fire. 

“Would you let me fuck you?” Shin murmured against Harker’s ear. 

_ “Yes-!“ _ He choked. Right as Shin had decided to ask a question, Drifter had thrust in hard and deep. 

“Wanna take both of us?” Drifter purred, keeping himself hilted. 

“Fuck, please.” Harker squirmed between them. “Just- slowly.” He said more quietly, hands on Shin’s chest.

“Of course.” Drifter kissed his back again. 

“As slow as you want.” Shin added, pressing a kiss to his neck. Drifter pulled out and Harker whined at his sudden absence. Shin happened to be the perfect distraction. 

Hands brushed over thighs and ass and up his back and down his sides all while sucking marks into his neck. Drifter looked on, both amused and adoring. He didn’t make any more comments about what Shin did or did not do with him in the past, as much as he wanted to to get a rise out of him. At some point, Shin’s underwear disappeared and Harker pressed himself down into his lap, heady with thoughts of what’s to come. Heh, come.

“Should stretch you more, come on back.” Drifter pulled at his hips a bit. 

“I-“ He felt like he had just run a mile, panting and a bit off kilter. 

“Everything okay?” Drifter smoothed a hand over his waist, trying to give him air. Shin pulled back a fraction as well, though his own hips were twitching under Harker. 

“Can we lay down?” He asked

“S’long you don’t crush me.” Shin scooted back on the bed that decidedly would  _ not  _ fit three people next to each other but worked fine if they were stacked. Harker crawled over him and Drifter followed close behind. “Ain’t you a sight.” He murmured. 

“Ain’t he?” Drifter added, hands coming up from behind and dragging over his chest, making him shudder and groan. Shin ran a hand through Harker’s hair, brushing it behind his ear for a moment before it rebelled and fell back in his face. Harker giggled.

“I like your hair.” He commented, running his fingers through it again. Thick, curly, a smattering of grey. 

“Thank you.” Harker leaned into his hand. He didn’t usually get complements like that. Well, outside of Drifter.

“I’m a great matchmaker, right?” Drifter laughed, hugging Harker’s back so he could look at Shin over his shoulder. 

“I think we should sandwich him next time.” Shin stage whispered to Harker. He choked at the insinuation there’d be a  _ next time. _

”Right now, I want this.” Harker brushed a hand down hand Shin’s torso and wrapped it around his cock, already hard and had been for a while.

“Ah-“ A cut off sound left Shin as Harker saddled up. He was actually about the same size as Drifter. Good, there won’t be much strain. 

Harker lined himself up and took him in one slow rock of his hips, Shin’s fingers suddenly digging into his thighs. He whispered a broken  _ “fuck” _ head lolled back in the pillows. It was a slow venture still, like he was being passed between them casually. When he pressed flush with Shin’s hips, he could feel that slight ache of  _ too deep _ and a strain in his thighs. Eventually, Drifter’s hands inched downwards until he was stroking Harker in time with Shin’s shallow thrusts. 

“Hold on, lemme,” Drifter trailed off, urging them to slow. Then he was pressing two fingers in around Shin’s twitching cock. Harker shuddered, trying to keep from moving too suddenly. Two slowly turned to three, then he was gently, so gently, moving to stretch him further. Harker choked and wined, hardly able to keep from collapsing on top of Shin, who was rubbing circles into his hips. All the while their lights were sparking, intertwining and reaching for Drifter, trying to coax it out of him.

Drifter, as usual, held fast beyond the slight warmth in his fingers. Three solar users in a bed were bound to end in a charred mattress if they weren’t careful. And Harker was hardly ever careful, especially not like this.

“Think that’s enough?” Drifter withdrew his hand and Harker could feel his strap against his thigh as he moved.

“Please.” Harker looked over his shoulder and Drifter caught him in a kiss. 

“Don’t push it.” Shin eased, trying to keep his head on his shoulders even when he could feel every twitch around his cock. 

“When were you ever one to take it slow?” Drifter laughed when they parted. Shin just grumbled, arching up to kiss Harker’s neck, shooting a narrow eyed glare at Drifter over his shoulder. Harker sagged at the bolt of almost-arc light that ran through him, unable to tell who it came from.

Drifter pulled away a bit, and Harker knew what came next. He kept his hips raised, falling forward to hide in Shin’s neck. Shin watched Drifter take a moment, a fire in his eyes, before pressing the tip of his strap against where he and Harker were already connected. Shin heard the tiny, breathless moan from the hunter in his arms. 

“If it’s too much, say something and we can stop.” Drifter placed a soothing hand on the small of Harker’s back. He nodded mutely against Shin. “Yes, stop? Or yes, you understand?” He asked. Now wasn’t the time for muddy interpretations. 

“Please fuck me, holy shit.” Harker said all at once, voice high and breathy. Shin’s hips twitched upwards, mouth open in a silent gasp at the sudden sound so close to his ear. “Please.” 

“I got you.” Drifter murmured the reply. Slowly, he pressed in, sliding against Shin’s cock. Harker gasped, one hand going back to feel Drifter’s hip as he eventually came flush with him. “There you go.” Drifter kissed his shoulder and neck, hugging him close. Harker’s back was arched, every muscle tensed as his breath stuttered. Shin started running a hand through Harker’s hair again, the other on his waist. 

“Move.” He breathed, eyes closed. Shin obliged, slowly rolling his hips up to meet him, the combined tightness and friction of  _ another fucking dick in right next to his _ made him bite his tongue to keep quiet. A few moments later, Drifter matched his pace, but inverted it so as he pushed in, Shin was pulling out. Harker was shuddering between them, needing both hands to keep himself upright above Shin. His hips were twitching, but he couldn’t thrust back onto either of them in any way that mattered. 

He made a broken sound when their paces faltered and suddenly he was completely filled with the both of them again, the stretch combined with the pleasure knocking the breath out of him. They slowed before returning to a similar pace. Drifter kept hitting just the right spot inside him, Shin hitting something further up, and Harker was gasping every moan that was fucked out of him. It was evident that Shin was normally quiet, because by the time his pace stuttered and he started making those quiet, strained sounds, Harker was close to his own end just from the penitration. That hardly ever happened. 

He leaned down, the shift in angle not doing too much for him, and kissed his jaw before Shin tugged him into a full kiss. Shin stuttered and stalled, thrusting deep and hard a final few times before stilling, all the while trying to muffle himself against Harker’s lips. 

Drifter, almost in response, kicked up the pace, drawing a few wonderfully low groans from Shin before he had thought to pull out. Without the previous point of connection, Harker was pushed down near-flush against Shin’s front as Drifter wrung him dry. Shin let his hands wander, firm and comforting, kissing his neck as Harker’s moans boardered on breathless. When he pushed a hand down between them and Shin carefully rubbed against his dick, he was shoved over the edge. Harker bucked and writhed between them, Drifter dragging him out as far as he’d go while Shin tried not to get his hand smashed or scrape him accedently. Harker crashed and burned, a mess on top of Shin. He was still working through it when Drifter was tugged down to his side by Shin and he heard a gasp and a moan. He blinked open his eyes to see Shin knuckle deep in Drifter, his hips rolling and twitching. Drifter gasped a desperate  _ “come on” _ before going tense a moment later with a scratchy moan.

They laid like that for a while, just trying to even their breathing enough to talk. 

“So when’s next time?” Shin ventured broadly. Harker groaned, exhausted, and Drifter laughed, dilerious.

“You’re insane if we’re doing something like that again so soon.” Drifter murmured.

“You invited me here.”

“I’m amazed  _ you’re  _ the one with the good refractory period.” 

“I will fuck you right now.” 

“Shh.” Harker pulled Drifter in by the hand and nuzzled into Shin’s neck. “Cuddle time.” Drifter sighed, mumbling something about not cleaning up, and wrapped an arm around Shin. Harker slid off his chest to rest on his opposite side. 

Shin was in more of a daze than he’d ever admit, pressed in at both sides by one on-and-off partner and one entirely new experience.

Drifter woke up in a slight panic, as he usually did when he fell asleep anywhere near Shin. He scanned the room, going through his own mental checklist before realizing Shin was nowhere to be seen. The body he has his arms wrapped around was Harker, and besides the glaring memories, it was no different than their usual morning. 

Eventually, Harker shifted and pulled him in closer, grabbing for something and not finding it. 

“Where’d Shin go?” He asked quietly.

“You think I know?” Drifter murmured. He pressed against his chest, and Drifter wrapped himself around him. 

“Was last night good?” 

“It was great, what are you worried about?”

“‘Dunno.” He sighed. “Goin’ back to sleep.”

“We should shower eventually.”

“Later.” He groaned, thighs closing around one of Drifter’s legs and locking him there. Drifter sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> only partially happy with how this turned out, but it’s pwp i guess i can go easy on myself (T ^ T)


End file.
